Kiss through the night
by Zaiden Oshige
Summary: Teito Klen was a was a just a ordinary guy until he is attacked on a mission with his friend mikage.  thus he became a vampire  and is now on the run fom being hunted down by his friend and creator.


Kiss me through the night by Zaiden oshige hello readers as you know i don't own 07 ghost and i never will no matter how much i wish it was .

This story will have lemon in later chapters so please enjoy teitoxfrau it may have some mikagexteito

chater1 mikage

Come on teito-kun hang in there we're almost there i said while holding a fragile skinny pale skin emerald eye boy that had blood dripping on the ground while we ran. we ran until we came apon a gate. teito we're here i smile finally we got away from ayanami . ayanami who is a vampire. ayanami who wanted to kill teito and i.I put teito down on the ground and started to bang on the gate really hard with all the muscle i can put into it . a man appear in frony of the gate he looked like he been through alot .what do you want kid its late at night the man said please you have to let us in my friend needs help theirs alot of blood around im please you have to help him i said pointing to teito who was now vomiting on the ground. the man looked around us . fine he said as he open the gate . welcome to the 7 district the barsburg church now lets get this young man inside the man said as he picked teito off the ground he looked and said come on .I followed him inside the the church he started calling out names and three figure came into the clearing .i started to feel a little bit dizzy when i suddenly looked into a pair of piercing blue i dont remember what he was saying before i fell into the darkness. teito Tap tap tap wake up intruders said a dark husky voice . my eyes snapped open revealing a eighteen year old boy with spiky blond hair ,piercing blue eyes wearing a black jacket ,white shirt, black jeans and black shoes. behind was a nineteen and seventeen year old boy and girl. The boy had redish brownish hair i couldn't tell what color was his girl had light pink hair put into a ponytail her eyes were a light purple she wore a sweater top and a long skirt. I looked around for mikage but i couldnt find him. hey have you seen my friend i said painfully suddenly feeling pain in my chest. shut up intruder the blonde said hey all i asked was wear is my friend so just tell me where he is and we'll leave okay i said trying to get but i couldn't so i looked up to see that i'm tied up to the bed. what the fuck is going on here i said which made the blonde smile. you can go home now caster and lazette he said to the people behind him. i watch them leave the room quickly as possible without heistation. do you want to see your friend the blonde said my eyes went straight to him. yes i do so can you untie me now i said . no he saidas i squirmed under his gaze. w-why n-not i stammer as he walked to where i was on the bed and leaned towards me. because you are my prey he whrispher in my ear which made me shriver. he untied me to the bed but had also tied my hands and feet together so he carried me out of the roomed he walked until he stood at a tall wooden door he opened it with one hand . when the door was opened it shown a dark mysterious room. he put me down on the floor and then he turn the lights on. the lights was so bright that it had hurted my eyes. teito a hoarse voice whrisphered i looked up seeing mikage naked cover with cuts and scratches over his body tied to a bloody table. mikage what happen i said as i raned towards him when the blonde boy had untied me. frau did this to me he said coughing up blood. who's frau i said before i was thrown againest the wall by a strong force. i gasped as the air was slamed out of ! mikage shriek. I slid to the floor gasping for air. teito so thats your name said a voice. I looked up to see the blonde boy smiling down at me cruely. frau stay away from him mikage said. frau looked at me before walking towards mikage. stay away from him he's done nothing frau mikage spat at frau. aw now that wasn't nice and i was going to let him die peacefully frau said nastly he said grabbing he's bruised up face. well i guess i'll just have to turn him then. no no no no teito run mikage said as frau walked up to me grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against the wall again and again still i was bleeding and dizzy before he dragged me to where mikage was. mikage was crying was i heard before i felt pain in my neck which turned to pleasure before i blacked out. please if anybody reads this story please go easy on me this my first fanfiction i had wrote.


End file.
